POT0048
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: My first posted fic in this fandom. Di Jepang, terdapat sebuah unit idola bernama POT48. Dan kini, sembilan personilnya mencari 'penerus' mereka. Dan mereka adalah POT0048. Failed fic, inspiration from AKB0048 series. RnR please? -Chapter 2 Added-
1. Prologue

**POT0048**

Disclaimer :

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**POT0048 © Akachii KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from Anime Series :

**AKB0048 © Satelight**

Genre(s) :

**Friendship/Drama**

Warning :

**AU, Shou-ai, typo(s), bit of OOC, crack pair with crack story, failed, song fic, error language, etc.**

-**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^v-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**プロローグ – Prologue – Prolog**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-Japan, Years 2048-**

Kisah bermula ketika dunia ini dilanda 'krisis idola'. Yang mana hampir di seluruh dunia, keberadaan orang-orang yang disebut 'Idola' hampir musnah.

Semua karena para penguasa dunia yang menginginkan 'Hidup Indah Tanpa Seni'.

Dan salah satunya, adalah di Jepang...

Namun, ada satu unit idola di Jepang yang selama lima tahun terakhir menjadi idola di hati masyarakat.

Idola yang selalu menghibur hati mereka yang membutuhkan 'kelembutan',

Idola yang selalu berada di tengah-tengah mereka yang sangat mencintai seni,

Idola yang selalu menyanyi, menari, dan mencari kebebasan bagi mereka yang menyanjungi keindahan dan menginginkan kebebasan.

Idola itu adalah...

**POT48**

Mereka adalah sekelompok lelaki yang berkumpul dan membentuk unit yang memiliki satu tekat yang sama. Berusaha untuk menghibur manusia dengan penampilan mereka.

POT48 terdiri dari sembilan orang anggota inti, yaitu :

**Atobe Keigo (Atokei/King)**

**Yukimura Seiichi (Yukki)**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke (Kura-rin)**

**Fuji Shuusuke (Fuji)**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi (Kiyo-tan)**

**Oshitari Yuushi (Yuuyuu)**

**Kikumaru Eiji (Eicchan)**

**Sanada Genichirou (Gen-chan)**

**Marui Bunta (Bunbun)**

Dan kini, kesembilan idola tersebut akan mencari penerus mereka.

Penerus yang akan mengikuti jejak mereka sebagai idola yang 'Dapat menemui dan ditemui masyarakat',

Penerus yang dapat menjadi bintang yang kelak bersinar melebihi mereka,

Penerus yang pasti akan meneruskan impian mereka.

Dan mereka adalah...

**POT0048**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ini adalah kisah

**Kirihara Akaya**

**Zaizen Hikaru**

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**

**Kaidou Kaoru**

Beserta lima calon idola POT0048 lainnya,

Dengan sejuta impian, harapan, cita-cita, dan kisah cinta yang menjadi penghubung di antara mereka...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**プロローグが終わり– Prologue End – Prolog Selesai**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Chapter 1

**POT0048**

Disclaimer :

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**POT0048 © Akachii KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from Anime Series :

**AKB0048 © Satelight**

Genre(s) :

**Friendship/Drama**

Warning :

**AU, Shou-ai, typo(s), bit of OOC, crack pair with crack story, failed, song fic, error language, etc.**

_*Note: _

_#Judul lagu dan penyanyi aslinya sudah ditulis di atas lirik lagu_

_#Ada beberapa lagu yang liriknya ditulis tidak lengkap_

_#Untuk anggota POT48 ditulis dengan nama depan & panggilan fans, untuk anggota PO0048 ditulis dengan nama belakang/kecil_

-**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^v-**

Opening Music : Beginner – AKB48

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**第****[****一****]****章**

**これが始ま****りに ****– ****This is The Beginning – Inilah Permulaan**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**-Akihabara, Japan. May, 17th 2043-**

"Ayo, cepat! Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, konser POT48 akan dimulai!" terdengar suara seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun terlihat buru-buru sambil berlari kecil ke arah sebuah gedung teater tua di perempatan Jalan Akiba. Di sana sudah ramai sekali orang-orang dari berbagai umur yang berdiri berdesak-desakan di depan sebuah panggung yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat mewah karena desainnya yang menarik mata.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akaya! Tasku terjatuh!" seru bocah lain yang merupakan teman dari bocah tadi, berusaha menarik tali tasnya dari pijakan seorang wanita yang ikut berdesak-desakan di sana. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali tasnya, iapun menggandeng tangan bocah bernama panggilan Akaya itu sambil berlari cepat ke arah kerumunan manusia di depan mereka.

Setelah sampai di ujung kerumunan, mereka menerobos ke dalam kerumunan itu. Mencari tempat yang paling dekat untuk menatap keindahan panggung dan cahaya kemilau yang terpancar dari sana. Di atas panggung tersebut juga sudah berdiri sembilan orang remaja yang seperti sedang menyapa lautan manusia di depannya.

Namun, Akaya menyadari sesuatu dan bertanya pada temannya yang bernama Kaoru, "Ka-Kaoru, kau tahu dimana Hikaru dan Hiyo? Aku tak melihat mereka sejak tadi."

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu tentang Hiyoshi. Kalau Hikaru, kalau Hikaru..."

Tiba-tiba saja, sekeliling panggung menjadi gelap. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bunyi letusan dari sekeliling panggung dan pernak-pernik bermunculan dari bawah. Sontak seluruh penonton mundur sejengkal ke belakang dan memusatkan perhatian pada sembilan orang yang berdiri di atas sana.

Dan musik pun mulai mengalun, seiring dengan terdengarnya suara riuh yang bergemuruh...

_**-Music On: Gather – Ao to Bin to Kan-**_

_**˹subete dakishimete**_

_**todoketai mirai e**_

_**kono negai wo shinjite**_

_**aruite yuku dake˼**_

"***Sugee ssu, ano hito-tachi wa...**" gumam Kirihara Akaya sambil memandangi sembilan orang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung gemerlap yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kesembilan 'idola' tersebut. Benar-benar merasa takjub, sampai tubuhnya pun bergetar mendengar suara mereka.

"****Datte saa, sore wa POT48 desu, ne!**" sambung Kaoru tanpa memerhatikan lawan bicara yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Kemudian ia mengikuti nyanyian para lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'POT48'.

_**˹mou wasure you  
**_

_**kinou no nayami wa iranai  
**_

_**asu wa mata sugu yatte kuru  
**_

_**sonna tsurasa nante  
**_

_**dare ni demo aru sa  
**_

_**hitori kiri janai  
**_

_**mawari miwatashi tara˼**_

"Ne, Kaoru?" Akaya memanggil Kaoru tanpa memerhatikan sang empunya nama. Kemudian Kaoru memandangi Akaya sejenak dan kembali melihat performa POT48 yang masih terus bernyanyi. Akaya melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Menurutmu, apa kita bisa seperti mereka?" dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Kaoru tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Hmmmh!"

"Ke-kenapa, Kaoru? Apa aku salah bertanya seperti itu?" Akaya yang mendengar cekikikan Kaoru langsung menoleh ke arah Kaoru dengan jengkel dan menyenggol pergelangan tangan Kaoru.

"Aww! Bukan begitu, Akaya!" Kaoru langsung memegang tangan kanannya yang tersenggol, lalu menatap serius ke Akaya. Akaya menoleh ke depan lagi, masih jengkel.

'Marah lagi...' batin Kaoru.

"Maaf kalau tadi aku tertawa. Tapi maksudku, kalau sekarang kita, yah, gak bisa dong seperti mereka," ucap Kaoru seraya memandangi kembali panggung kelap-kelip di depannya. Sejenak ia melupakan pekikan para fans yang melihat adegan tarian _shuffle_(?) _leader _POT48.

"Atokei-san... keren..." gumam Akaya dengan wajah kagum, menghiraukan Kaoru yang sibuk berciap-ciap di sampingnya.

"Nanti, nanti kita berempat, pasti akan seperti mereka!" seru Kaoru tiba-tiba sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan dengan lantang.

"Yup!"

Dan kembali, para penonton terus menerus bernyanyi, menari, dan menikmati lagu pertama yang dilantunkan oleh POT48.

_**-Music Off-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tokyo, Japan. February, 13th 2048-**

Rakuzan Koukou, merupakan SMU yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Ada sekitar 500 siswa dari berbagai kalangan yang bersekolah di sana. Termasuk juga di dalamnya Akaya dan Kaoru, yang kini adalah murid kelas 1-3.

"Jadi, jika kalian menggunakan _verb two_ ini di setiap _senteces_, itu tandanya kegiatan yang terjadi sudah lampau. Hal ini pasti sudah kalian pelajari semenjak SD," jelas sang guru Bahasa Inggris yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu, Furihata-sensei. Sembari menulis-nulis sesuatu di papan tulis, sensei berambut cokelat landak tersebut memanggil salah seorang murid.

"Nah, Kirihara Akaya-kun," panggilnya ketika menghadap murid-muridnya, "Coba berikan contoh dari _simple past tense_ yang baru saya jelaskan!"

Akaya yang duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang dekat jendela tak mengindahkan. Ia malah sibuk menulis sesuatu di _notebook_-nya. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia terus menulis –atau lebih tepatnya mencoret—catatan Bahasa Inggrisnya tanpa memerhatikan seisi kelas yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

"Kirihara-kun...?" panggil sang guru lagi. Namun, sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk Akaya. Akaya masih sibuk dengan dunia indahnya.

"Sssstt! Akaya!" panggil Kaoru yang duduk di belakangnya sambil menendang kaki kursi yang ada di depannya. Akaya masih tak bergeming, malah semakin menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya.

"Ki-Ri-Ha-Ra-kunnn!" karena tak ada respon dari sang murid, Furihata pun berteriak di telinga Akaya. Akaya yang kaget langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan pulpennya. Catatannya ia biarkan terbuka. Tapi yang parah ialah, ia berteriak.

"Hai ssu, Sensei! Aku pasti akan berhasil menjadi anggota POT0048!" serunya dengan suara lantang setengah kaget(?) sambil mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya. Dan, yah, seisi kelas 1-3 langsung menertawakannya, kecuali Furihata dan Kaoru yang hanya ber-heh ria.

_Bletak!_

"Itte!"

"Kirihara-kun! Kalau sekali lagi kamu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberikan detensi padamu!" ancam Furihata yang jengkel bukan main setelah membletak kepala wakame milik Akaya. Akaya yang mengaduh kemudian memasang wajah memelas dan memohon maaf pada sensei-nya.

"Sori, Sensei. Ai em littel-littel konpyuset!" (_Sorry, Sensei. I'm little little confused_) ujarnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang amat sangat ngawur. Saking kesalnya, sang guru tak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali ke depan kelas.

"Ssst! Akaya! Kau tadi itu sedang apa?" bisik Kaoru sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan. Akaya hanya menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum... manis?

"Emmhh... Aku hanya berandai-andai kalau kita berhasil mendapat tiket POT0048 besok," jawab Akaya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, tanpa mengingat kemarahan gurunya tadi. Rupa-rupanya, besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Akaya dan Kaoru.

"Berandai-andainya jangan sekarang, dong..." balas Kaoru yang kembali ke posisi semula. Akaya kembali ke dunia khayalannya hingga lonceng pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di Tokyo, atau tepatnya Akihabara, seorang remaja berambut cokelat ala jamur(?) berjalan di sekitar trotoar jalan raya Akihabara. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan itu, namun tak membuat langkah remaja tersebut melambat. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika ia menyadari bahwa tempat tujuannya semakin dekat.

"Aku harus cepat!" gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan ke sebuah kafe khusus para pecinta POT48 yang ada di Akihabara. Terlihat olehnya kafe tersebut sudah diramai para penggemar dari _boyband idol_ yang berkumpul untuk menemui idola mereka. Setelah remaja yang memakai seragam Hyoutei Koukou tersebut sampai di kafe itu, ia segera mencari tempat duduk terdepan dari panggung yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Panggung yang hanya ada setiap tanggal 13 Februari setiap tahunnya. Dan sudah mulai menjadi 'tradisi' sejak lima tahun lalu.

Panggung yang menjadi 'panggungnya' POT48 setiap tanggal 13 Februari.

Dan khusus untuk hari ini, panggung itu akan menjadi saksi bisu dimana akan dimulai sejarah baru bagi POT0048.

"Yak, pemirsa! Masih bersama saya, Oishi Shuuichirou, di acara jumpa fans akbar di tahun keenam POT48 di kafe kesayangan kita, Cafe POT!" sang _host_, Oishi Shuuichirou, membuka acara jumpa fans tersebut. Seluruh penonton yang sudah memenuhi kafe tersebut langsung bertepuk tangan meriah. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, remaja berambut cokelat yang benama Hiyoshi Wakashi pun masuk ke dalam _hall _kafe.

"Yossha! Pertama-tama, kita panggilkan _Team _P untuk naik ke atas panggung!" Oishi kembali bersuara setelah para penonton meredakan suaranya. Tim P yang terdiri dari tiga orang utama POT48 pun berjalan ke panggung.

"Minna, konnichiwa~!" seorang remaja _bluenette_ muncul ke panggung duluan sembari membawa _mic_. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja beserta jas biru yang senada dengan rambutnya. Kemudian memakai topi rajutan hitam.

"Kyaaaaa! Yukki!" spontan saja cewek-cewek yang ada di kafe menjerit kegirangan melihat idolanya berdiri di hadapan mereka dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang pingsan karena melihat ketampanan dan mendengarnya lembutnya suara sang _idol_.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul lagi seorang lelaki berambut cokelat keabu-abuan—atau apalah namanya—sambil memegangi kepala secara erotis(?) dan berseru, "Ahn~! _ECSTASY!_" sehingga membuat seluruh pengunjung berteriak keras.

"KYAAAA! KURA-RIN! _LOVE YOU_!"

"*****Kura-rin da...**" terdengar gumaman dari sebelah Wakashi—lelaki berambut jamur tadi—yang membuat Wakashi menoleh ke arah gumaman itu—Akaya. Entah sejak kapan remaja yang seumuran dengannya itu ada di sampingnya.

"Akaya?" tanya—atau lebih tepatnya panggil Wakashi sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, memandang terkejut ke arah lelaki bermata _sapphire_. Akaya yang sedang memandang ke arah panggung sambil menyerut jus apelnya langsung menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya. Kemudian tersenyum dan nyengir.

"Waah! Hiyo!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke Wakashi dengan semangat. Seakan baru bertemu sahabat lama, Akaya langsung menggenggam tangan Wakashi dengan mata berbinar, layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau masih ingat janji kita dua bulan yang lalu? Janji kita untuk ikut audisi PO—" tiba-tiba saja ucapan Akaya terhenti ketika orang terakhir dari Tim P muncul di atas panggung. Membuat seisi kafe menjerit ria, bahkan ada yang pingsan saking tak kuat menahan tanggungan hidup(?).

"******Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!**" seru orang tersebut ketika menampakkan diri di panggung, dengan tangan kanan yang teracung tinggi ke atas. Pakaiannya benar-benar mewah, setelan jas dengan jubah hitam, berbulu dan mengilat (Silakan lihat _cover single_-nya Atobe yang Ore-sama no Bigi ni Yoi na ^^).

"KYAAAAAA! ATOKEI DAAAA! KYAAAA~~~" seru beribu fans yang tergila-gila akan _leader_ POT48 itu, Atobe Keigo.

Tim P yang terdiri dari Atobe Keigo atau Atokei, Shiraishi Kuranosuke atau Kura-rin, dan Yukimura Seiichi atau Yukki mulai menyapa dan berbincang-bincang dengan Oishi dan para fans. Seperti yang dijadwalkan, sekitaran jam dua siang mereka bertiga akan membagikan tanda tangan ke fans-fans. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka akan mengonfirmasi tentang rencana pembentukan POT0048.

"Oh, ya! Kira-kira, bagaimana dengan audisi POT0048 yang akan diadakan di Budoukan besok? Benarkah nantinya para calon penerus kalian itu akan menunjukkan kebolehannya di atas panggung utama Budoukan?" tanya Oishi pada sang ketua POT48. Atobe mengangguk dan mulai berbicara.

"Hmm... Menurutku, audisi kali ini akan sangat menarik! Mereka akan menjadi angkatan ketujuh puluh tujuh. Sekaligus akan menjadi penerus langsung dari kami. Karena dari lima angkatan terdahulu yang sudah ada, kami tidak terlalu menemukan 'idola' yang kami cari. Dan aku berharap, untuk POT0048 ini akan menjadi idola yang bersinar sama atau melebihi kami," jelas Atobe dengan gaya bicaranya yang arogan, yang justru membuat daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

Menghembus napas sejenak, Atobe kembali melanjutkan omongannya, "Ya, itu benar. Para peserta akan langsung dipersilakan untuk menyanyi di panggung Budoukan yang megah. Untuk melihat bagaimana aura mereka di atas panggung. Yang kira-kira bisa dilatih dan punya aura akan kami ajak bergabung."

"Ahaha! Kita ini seperti agen pencari bakat saja, ya?" celetuk Yukimura sambil tertawa kecil. Shiraishi mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat semua gadis-gadis yang ada di sana _melted_.

"Akaya, kau dengar kata mereka, kan?" tanya Wakashi yang tetap menatap panggung. Akaya mengangguk dan berkata, "Kita, kita pasti akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka!"

"Kita, berdua?" tanya Wakashi agak sedikit bingung. Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa menjawab kenapa. Namun, tiba-tiba kehadiran seseorang di dekat mereka membuat mereka tersentak.

"Tidak, tapi bertiga," koreksi orang yang baru datang itu—Kaoru, dengan membawa sebuah _totebag_ bergambar logo POT48 dan bandana hijau yang selalu 'bertengger' di kepalanya. Akaya dan Wakashi langsung menoleh ke belakang, dimana Kaoru berdiri dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Maaf, terlambat. Aku baru saja membeli ini di depan kafe. Kulihat ini bagus, jadi kubeli. Tak kusangka untuk ke sini membutuhkan perjuangan keras," ujar Kaoru, seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh tatapan Akaya.

"Hehe, gak apa-apa, kok! Tapi Kaoru, bukan tiga, loh. Tapi empat!" balas Akaya yang giliran ingin mengoreksi ucapan temannya. Wakashi dan Kaoru saling bertatapan bingung.

"Apanya yang empat?" tanya Kaoru bingung sembari duduk di samping Akaya yang sempit.

"Bukan hanya kita bertiga, kan? Kan, masih ada Hikaru," jawab Akaya sambil berdiri dengan semangat dan tatapan yang membara. Kaoru terkejut, kemudian ber-heh ria. Sedangkan Wakashi langsung menatap Akaya tajam.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Orang yang pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun itu?" tanya Wakashi yang seakan emosi karena mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulut Akaya. Akaya bingung harus menjawab apa. Kembali ia menyerut jus apelnya yang sisa setengah. Kemudian menatap Kaoru dan Wakashi bergantian. Dan berakhir dengan menatap Wakashi.

"Aku yakin, Hi-Ka-Ru pasti akan ikut audisi! Dan pastinya, kita nanti akan berjuang bersama dia! Meskipun dia gak pernah bilang apa-apa ke kita," ucap Akaya meyakinkan sambil berdiri tepat di depan Wakashi. Wakashi kaget, tentu saja. Kalau sudah berbicara tentang 'teman lama' mereka yang satu itu, ekspresi Akaya bisa berubah serius.

"Cih! Terlalu optimis," gumam Wakashi ketika Akaya berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, kesembilan anggota inti POT48 sudah berdiri di depan meja panjang yang ada di samping panggung. Di sana, acara salam-salaman antara para anggota POT48 dan fans berlangsung. Dan kini, sudah sampai pada giliran Akaya yang mendapatkan giliran lebih dulu dari Wakashi.

Salam-salaman dimulai dari kanan ke kiri. Mulai dari Tim T, yaitu Sanada Genichirou, Oshitari Yuushi, dan Fuji Shuushuke. Kemudian di tengah berdiri Tim O, yaitu Sengoku Kiyosumi, Kikumaru Eiji, dan Marui Bunta. Dan paling ujung adalah Tim P, yaitu Yukimura, Atobe, dan Shiraishi.

"Akaya desu! Akaya desu! Akaya desu!" serunya setiap kali bersalaman dengan para personil POT48. Setelah bersalaman, ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Kadang-kadang juga minta foto bersama salah satu _idol_. Tapi agak berbeda ketika sudah sampai di Yukimura.

"Yukki..." gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi agak sedih. Namun sepertinya Yukimura tidak menyadari hal itu dan langsung menjabat tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ini tanda tangan untukmu, Akaya-kun," ujar Yukimura sambil tersenyum ketika menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sudah terisi dengan tanda tangan personil yang lain. Akaya mengambilnya dengan cepat dan berterima kasih sebelum melanjutkan acara salam-salamnya.

'Hmmmh?' Yukimura tak terlalu memedulikan hal tadi dan menyalami Wakashi yang dapat giliran setelah Akaya.

"Akaya desu! Aku akan jadi seperti Atokei-san!" ucap Akaya—yang kembali bersemangat ketika bersalaman dengan Atobe. Sebenarnya, ini adalah saat pertamanya pergi ke acara jumpa fans akbar POT48. Begitu juga bersalaman dan berbicara dengan personilnya.

"Ahn~ Ore-sama menunggu itu, Akaya!" balas Atobe sembari menjabat tangan Akaya lembut. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di wajahnya, melakukan kebiasaan—atau lebih tepatnya, keahliannya. Melihat aura seseorang.

"A-anoo, Atokei-san...?"

"Ah? Urm.. Kau boleh pergi," ucap Atobe setelah melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat. Aura seorang berbakat.

'Hmmpph! Ore-sama benar-benar menunggu kehadiranmu besok!' pikir Atobe ketika bersalaman dengan Wakashi, dengan masih menatap Akaya sesekali.

Dan kembali, Akaya memerkenalkan diri seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kini ia bersalaman dengan Shiraishi yang entah kenapa sejak tadi memerhatikannya.

"Akaya-des—"

"Aku tunggu kau besok, Akaya-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di hari yang sama, di Stasiun Shinjuku. Terlihat sebuah kereta api yang baru datang dari Osaka sedang menurunkan penumpangnya. Dan dari sana, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata _emerald_ sedang sibuk memandangi ponselnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kereta.

"Aku yakin aku pasti terlambat..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**第****[****一****]****章****が終わり– ****Chapter I End – Bab I Selesai**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ending Music : Ore-sama no Bigi ni Yoi na – Atobe Keigo (Junichi Suwabe) [Tenipuri IS]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS:**

***Sugee ssu, ano hito-tachi wa... = **Hebatnya, orang-orang itu...

****Datte saa, sore wa POT48 desu, ne! = **Karena, mereka kan, POT48!

*****Kura-rin da... = **Itu Kurarin...

******Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na! = **(_trademark_ Atobe) Terpesonalah saat melihat kehebatanku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Salam kenal, minna-san. Akacchi di sini. Ada yang kenal saia? Pasti gak ada... *pundung*

Ini fanfic PoT pertama yang saia publish di sini. Saia juga udah bikin beberapa fic PoT sebelumnya, tapi gak berani publish.. #duessh

Sebelumnya, saia mau balas review dulu~

**yaoi-fun-fan** : terimakasih sudah RnR.. Saia usahain kedepannya makin menarik ceritanya :D

**Kazuki NightNatsu** : Sankyuu udah review~ saia juga gak kebayang itu Sanada ikut yang begituan.. Yang 5 orang lagi udah saia siapin kok. Tunggu aja lanjutannya, ne? :D

Oke! Kritik, saran, flame membangun saia terima.. Karena masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Bagi yang masih bingung sama ceritanya silakan tanya aja. Untuk lagu yang akan saia gunakan random sesuai mood saia. Dan untuk pair... Nyahahaha! Akan saia pikirkan nanti.. Yang pasti udah ada beberapa pair yang masuk list.. :D #plak

Sekian dulu chapter ini~ Selamat berjumpa di chapter depan~ xDD


	3. Chapter 2

**POT0048**

Disclaimer :

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**POT0048 © Akachii KurossuZeria**

Inspiration from Anime Series :

**AKB0048 © Satelight**

Genre(s) :

**Friendship/Drama**

Warning :

**AU, Shou-ai, typo(s), bit of OOC, crack pair with crack story, failed, song fic, error language, etc.**

-**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^v-**

**Opening Music : ****Catal Rhythm** – OLDCODEX [Kuroko no Basuke Ed 2]

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**第「二」書**

**それはそれら男の子****始まり****– ****It's the Beginning for Those Boys – Itulah Awal Bagi Mereka**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Aku tunggu kau besok, Akaya-kun."_

_Chuuu~p!_

"A-ahh~!" Akaya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Dia barusan bermimpi, antara mimpi buruk dan mimpi indah. Mimpi yang seakan memutar kejadian kemarin dengan sebuah 'tambahan' yang tak terduga-duga.

"Are~? Cuma mimpi? Syukurlah..." gumamnya sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja 'dikecup' di dalam mimpinya.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, iapun menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"U-urm... Jam berapa seka—NANIIII?! Udah jam segini?!" jerit Akaya dengan tak elitnya ketika memandang jam dinding yang ada tepat di depannya, pukul setengah sebelas. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Kenapa gak bangunin aku? Aku bisa telat, nih!" teriak Akaya yang seakan hampir menangis sambil menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Kakaknya bengong, tumben-tumbenan sang adik ini minta dibangunkan. Biasanya kan dia marah-marah kalau sudah dibangunkan. Dan lagipula, ini hari Minggu!

"Aaah... Kau ini kenapa, sih? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik! Lagian, ini kan, hari minggu?" tanya sang nee-chan, Kirihara Akari, sambil memicingkan matanya ke Akaya yang masih sangat berantakan.

"Kan, sudah kubilang, nee-chan... Aku akan ikut audisi POT0048 hari ini! Dan aku tidak boleh telat!" jawab Akaya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Akari menggeleng, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Bukannya kaa-chan gak membolehkan kamu ikut begituan?"

"Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya, kalau aku gak ikut audisi ini, aku tak bisa disebut sebagai seorang lelaki!" ujarnya serius. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Akari yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan otouto-nya yang lucu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-30 menit sebelumnya- **

"Kau serius akan ikut itu, Wakashi?"

"Aku serius, okaa-sama. Aku tak peduli meskipun otou-sama menentang! Ini adalah mimpiku, okaa-sama!" Wakashi, dengan tatapan seriusnya menjawab pertanyaan Hiyoshi Rika—ibunya, yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kini Wakashi sedang meminta izin ke ibunya untuk ikut audisi POT0048.

"Tapi, Wakashi..."

"Tekatku sudah bulat, okaa-sama! Aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada otou-sama kalau aku takkan kembali sebelum menjadi _idol_," Wakashi bersalaman dengan ibunya. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari balkon dan menaiki sepedanya.

"Tunggu, Wakashi! Ada yang ingin ibu berikan," Wakashi berhenti dan menoleh ke ibunya. Ibunya pun menghampiri si rambut jamur dan mengalungkan sebuah syal cokelat bergaris di leher Wakashi.

"O-okaa-sama?" Wakashi kaget melihat ekspresi ibunya yang lembut, namun seakan menahan tangis. Kemudian ia turun dari sepedanya dan memeluk ibunya yang menangis.

"***Moshiwake arimasen deshita, okaa-sama**..." ucap Wakashi dalam sambil memeluk ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk dan berkata, "Jadilah idola seperti yang kau inginkan. Terbanglah tinggi demi menggapai cita-citamu. Ibu hanya mendoakanmu dari sini," ujarnya sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih, okaa-sama. Aku... aku pergi!" setelah melepas pelukan ibunya, Wakashi mengayuh sepedanya cepat menuju tempat audisi bagi calon penerus POT48.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-30 menit kemudian-**

"Ck! Mereka terlambat!" gumam Kaoru sembari melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 10.54. Jam sebelas ini pendaftaran dibuka, namun Wakashi dan Akaya belum datang juga. Padahal mereka janjian untuk bertemu di halaman Budoukan sekitar jam setengah sebelas. Kaoru mengeluh, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam Budoukan yang begitu luas dengan menggenggam sebuah tiket audisi. Terlihat di panggung utama beberapa orang staff POT _agency_ mempersiapkan panggung yang akan dipakai untuk audisi.

"Hebat..." gumamnya takjub. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia datang dan menginjakkan kaki di sini. Jadi wajar kalau ia merasa kagum luar biasa ketika melihat isi gedung besar itu.

_Ting tong... Ting tong_

"Perhatian, perhatian. Bagi seluruh peserta yang akan mengikuti audisi POT0048, dipersilakan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sesuai dengan nomor tiket. Sekali lagi—" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari interkom yang terpasang di setiap sudut aula. Kaoru segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia harus duduk. Ada sekitar lima ratus pemuda dari seluruh Jepang dan luar negeri yang akan mengikuti audisi termasuk dia.

"Minggir!" tiba-tiba dari belakang, Kaoru disenggol oleh seorang pemuda bertopi cokelat yang seumuran dengannya. Kaoru mengaduh, dan tiket yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"Heei! Kaaaauuu! Tunggu! Tiketku!?" Kaoru menyadari bahwa tiketnya jatuh dan segera mencarinya. Tapi, karena ramainya orang yang melintas, Kaoru menjadi kesulitan untuk mencari tiketnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, ia melihat tiketnya di lantai. Namun tiket tersebut diambil oleh seseorang.

"Aah! Tiketku!" teriak Kaoru ketika orang tersebut memasukkan tiketnya ke dalam saku. Orang tersebut menoleh ke arah Kaoru yang mencoba menerobos ke arahnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu kaget dan segera pergi.

"Tunggu! Tiketku! Jangan bawa pergi tiketku!" Kaoru berlari ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki itupun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan...

_Buukk!_

"Itte!" seru lelaki yang mengambil tiket Kaoru tadi karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ia terjatuh, begitu pula dengan orang yang ditabraknya. Kaoru segera menghampiri mereka dan membantu mereka berdiri.

"Hei, kau! Kembalikan tiket yang tadi kau ambil! Itu tiketku!" ancam Kaoru sembari menodongkan tinjunya ke lelaki tadi. Lelaki tadi gemetaran dan menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kalau aku tidak punya tiket, aku tak bisa ikut audisi!" geramnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kaoru. Kaoru mempererat cengkramannya dan berkata, "Kalau tiketku diambil olehmu, bagaimana aku bisa ikut audisi?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua, hentikan. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar," lerai orang yang ditabrak Kamio Akira—orang yang mengambil tiket Kaoru tadi, sambil melepas cengkraman Kaoru ke Akira. Kaoru menenangkan diri, sedangkan Akira masih gemetar ketakutan melihat kemarahan Kaoru tadi.

"Bagus. Pertama, perkenalkan diri kalian dulu. Aku Ibu Shinji, penggemar berat POT48. Kalian?" Shinji memperkenalkan diri dengan ekspresinya yang terlalu datar, sehingga membuat Kaoru agak jengkel.

"Heh! Kaoru, Kaidou Kaoru," Kaoru memperkenalkan diri sembari menjabat tangan Shinji.

"Aku Kamio Akira. Panggil saja aku Akira. Aku mau mendaftar, tapi kehabisan tiket. Jadi sekarang aku gak punya tiket, deh!" ujarnya Akira bangga. Kemudian ia mengembalikan tiket Kaoru dan menjauh.

"Meski aku tak punya tiket, aku akan tetap ikut audisi ini! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu! Jya~" dan dalam sekejap, Akira menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan ramai.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu. Mencari nomor kursi itu memang sangat susah dan membingukan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana aku harus mencari tempat dudukku. Ah, ini nomor 301. Dimana nomor 333? Kupikir ini angka yang..." Kaoru cengo mendengar celotehan Shinji yang panjang. Akhirnya suara Shinji pun tak terdengar lagi, hingga ia ingat kalau ia harus mencari kursinya. Kursi 204.

Iapun menemukan kursinya. Di sampinya, sudah duduk seorang lelaki berambut _silver _dan bermata cokelat keemasan. Lelaki tersebut tampak gugup ketika memandangi sekelilingnya. Dan saat Kaoru memandangnya, ia gemetaran dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah-haai..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kaoru. Kaoru duduk di kursinya dan membalas, "Hai juga."

Hening...

"Heh... heh... heeh... Kaoru... Maaf terlambat," Kaoru mengernyit. Di sampingnya sudah berdiri Wakashi yang basah kuyup karena keringat. Wakashi pun duduk di kursinya, kursi 206. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Jalan menuju ke sini macet. Banyak jalan yang ditutup. Di depan ramai lagi. Dan, oh, ya! Dimana Akaya?" tanya Wakashi sambil menatap bangku kosong (uyeah!) yang ada di sampingnya, dimana itu adalah kursi Akaya.

Audisi pun dimulai bersamaan dengan suara interkom yang terdengar bahwa peserta nomor undian pertama diperbolehkan untuk menaiki panggung. Seperti yang sudah dilakukan sebelum-sebelumnya, setelah memperkenalkan diri, para peserta harus menyanyikan lagu yang ingin ia bawakan. Dan nantinya, penampilan mereka akan dikomentari dan dinilai oleh lima orang juri yang duduk di depannya.

Dan juri-juri tersebut adalah Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Sanada Genichirou, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Tezuka Kunimitsu dan Sasaki Tarou. Tiga orang pertama adalah anggota inti POT48, Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah manajer utama POT48, dan Sakaki Tarou adalah pelatih menyanyi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam berlalu. Sampai saat ini, baru lima orang yang lolos tahap seleksi pertama. Lima orang yang dinyatakan lulus itu senang bukan main dan akan langsung mendapatkan pelatihan. Sedangkan yang tidak lolos meninggalkan tempat audisi dengan ekspresi sedih.

Dan sekarang adalah giliran Ootori Choutarou—pemuda yang duduk di samping Kaoru. Dengan gugup ia menaiki panggung megah yang sudah diimpi-impikannya. Tapi, ternyata dia terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia takut, ia takut kalau ia tidak lolos audisi.

"Cho-Choutarou.. Ootori Choutarou desu! Ha-ha-hajimemashite!" ujar Choutarou memperkenalkan diri dengan gagap. Kemudian ia memandangi para peserta lain yang tertawa melihat gelagatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kura-rin yang mulai tertawa kecil dan Kiyo-tan—Sengoku Kiyosumi yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia malu!

"Baiklah. Silakan menyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau bisa," Gen-chan—Sanada Genichirou mencairkan suasana dan menyuruh Choutarou menyanyi. Setelah rasa gugupnya berangsur menghilang, Choutarou pun bernyanyi...

_**-Music On : Contrail – Ootori Choutarou (Daisuke Namikawa)-**_

**「**_**Hitosashi yubi nobashite yume ni miteta sekai wo**_

_**Ima massugu neraou saa sorezore no michi wo**_

_**Tokihanatsu tori ni takushita**_

_**Afuredasu omoi KIMI ni todoke**_

_**Taiyou no kaze ga atsuku fuku HAATO ni**_

_**Kasoku shiteku boku no ashi wa tomaranai**_

_**Mienai ashita ga chiheisen no mukou kara**_

_**Moeru you ni mabushii hodo kagayaku kara**_**」**

_**-Music Off-**_

"Ups! Cukup!" Choutarou langsung berhenti ketika Kiyo-tan menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Ba-bagaimana, Kiyo-san?" Choutarou bertanya gugup. Kemudian Kiyo-tan tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Bagus, kok. Tapi masih agak sedikit kaku. Lalu, kurang ekspresi!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kiyo. Dari segi suara sudah oke. Hanya dari segi penampilan, masih kurang," lanjut Sasaki sambil menyeduh kopinya yang daritadi ada di mejanya.

"Kalau aku, oke-oke saja. Lagipula, kalau dia kita latih, pasti bisa jadi idola yang menarik, kan?" komen Kura-rin tanpa menghilangkan senyum lima ribu watt-nya. Ia dan juri lainnya pun berdiskusi, apakah layak atau tidak Choutarou lolos audisi.

"Baiklah, Choutarou Ootori. Anda kami nyatakan lulus tahap pertama. Selamat!" ucap Tezuka dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah serius khasnya. Dan, ya! Choutarou langsung menangis di tempat.

"Huhuuu... Arigatou, Tezu-saaaannn!" Choutarou langsung menuruni panggung dan memeluk Tezuka. Tezuka kaget, dan hanya bisa pasrah dipeluki Choutarou. Kemudian Choutarou menyalami—lebih tepatnya menyungkemi juri-juri lain.

"Ah, syukurlah dia bisa lolos," gumam Kaoru sambil tersenyum. Namun sekarang hatinya benar-benar deg-degan. Sebentar lagi dia akan tampil di depan para juri. Belum lagi Akaya yang sampai saat ini belum datang. Kemana saja anak itu?

"Selanjutnya!" suara Gen-chan yang keras mengagetkan Kaoru. Kaoru langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah panggung.

"Berjuanglah, Kaoru," gumam Wakashi untuk menyemangati Kaoru.

"Kaidou Kaoru. 15 tahun. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku sendiri," Kaoru mengambil gitar listrik yang sudah disediakan di samping panggung. Kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya.

_**-Music On : Chain Reaction – Kaidou Kaoru (Kiyasu Kouhei)-**_

**「**_**dare hitori mo kitsukanai**_

_**ashimoto ni karamitsuku unmei no kusari**_

_**yuuutsu na RU-RU wo kaiku gutte**_

_**JARAJARA to hade ni abareteru**_

_**machi ha nita you na hyoujou tsuku yatsura de**_

_**afureteru oboreteru**_

_**MANYUARU toori ni konashiteru**_

_**I JUST WONNA BE A NAUGHTY BOY NAUGHTY BOY**_**」**

_**-Music Off-**_

Kaoru selesai menyanyi. Ia pun menaruh gitar itu di tempatnya semula. Kemudian satu per satu juri memberikan komentar.

"Ahaha... Mendengar suaranya, aku jadi ingat Gen-chan~" komen Sengoku sambil sesekali melirik Sanada yang terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Sou desu. Lagipula, dia berbakat dalam bermusik," sambung Tezuka sambil terus berpikir(?).

"Sudah bagus. Kembangkan lagi di tahap selanjutnya, yah!" ujar Shiraishi dengan senyum _chraming_-nya. Kaoru terdiam sejenak.

"...Aku... Aku..."

"Hmph! Selamat, kau lolos ke tahap selanjutnya!" seru Sanada sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Kaoru. Kaoru langsung menuruni panggung dan bersalaman dengan para juri.

Setelah bersalaman, Kaoru langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan Akaya masih belum muncul juga. Padahal sekarang adalah gilirannya. Jika ia tidak datang juga, maka ia akan didiskualifikasi. Dan Kaoru yakin, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, Akaya akan menangis gila di hadapan juri untuk mengizinkannya mengikuti audisi.

"Akaya belum datang juga?" tanya Kaoru pada Wakashi yang terlihat harap-harap cemas. Wakashi menggeleng, kemudian bergumam, "Akaya... Kau dimana?"

"Hai! Peserta selanjutnya, peserta 205~" Sengoku memanggil peserta selanjutnya. Ya, peserta selanjutnya adalah Akaya. Namun sampai gilirannya pun ia belum datang.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Tezuka sambil mengamati lembar formulir pendaftaran yang berisi data Akaya.

"Tidak. Dia pasti datang!" seru Shiraishi dengan senyum meyakinkan sembari menatap Tezuka. Tezuka hanya ber-heh ria. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari pintu utama _hall_.

"****Moou... Hanasee ssu yo! Ore mo oudishon shite ssu!**"

"*****Ha? Ano koe tte..!**" serempak, Wakashi dan Kaoru berkata dan berpandangan. Kemudian mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Akaya jyan!

"Tuh, kan! Dia pasti muncul!" gumam Shiraishi yang tak pernah menghilangkan senyumnya. Semenjak kedatangan Akaya, Shiraishi merubah senyumnya menjadi semakin mengembang.

"Hanaseee! Kaoru! Hiyo! Bantu aku!" teriak Akaya mencoba melepaskan diri dari sergapan petugas pengaman dan meminta tolong pada kedua temannya. Kaoru yang mendengar teriakan minta tolong Akaya langsung menepuk jidatnya. Sedangkan Wakashi langsung nyosor terduduk ke lantai.

"Bakaya..."

"Hai! Hai! Tolong lepaskan dia, sekuriti-san," Sengoku menengahi dan menghampiri Akaya. Tapi petugas tersebut tidak mau melepaskan Akaya.

"Tapi, Sengoku-san. Orang ini tidak punya tiket. Lagipula, dia baru datang. Mungkin saja dia orang pemerintah yang ingin—"

"Cukup, cukup! Sekarang, lepaskan dia dulu. Biar aku yang berbicara dengannya. Kalian boleh pergi," dengan ragu-ragu, dua orang petugas keamanan tersebut meninggalkan Akaya dan Sengoku. Akaya bersungut, sedangkan Sengoku langsung menatap Akaya tajam.

"Ayo, cepat ke atas panggung!" perintahnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Akaya yang masih bingung karena dipandangi.

"Hai ssu! Arigatou, Kiyo-tan!" Akaya segera ke atas panggung dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kirihara Akaya de~su! Maafkan keterlambatanku karena tadi aku bangun kesiangan.. Lalu, lalu... aku salah naik bus dan malah sampai ke _Tokyo Disneyland_! Dan di sana aku kecurian! Ano ne, pencuri itu mengambil dompetku yang berisi tiket audisi. Dan akhirnya semuanya raib, termasuk tiket itu. Karena uangku semuanya dicuri, jadi—"

_BRUAK! _

"Tarundoru! Bisakah kau menyanyi sekarang?!" Sanada yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran memukul meja dan berteriak dengan ucapan khasnya. Akaya kaget dan mundur selangkah. Bisa makin gawat kalau sampai salah satu juri marah.

"Maa, maa... Tenanglah, Sanada. Kau bisa menakutkan peserta lain kalau marah-marah begitu.." Shiraishi menenangkan Sanada yang terbawa emosi dengan menepuk pundaknya. Kemudian ia berbicara kepada Akaya dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya, "Nah, jangan diambil hati, ya, Kirihara-kun."

Dan, yah. Peserta lain tertawa –diam-diam- melihatnya.

"******Hontou ni, ano Bakaya!**" Wakashi dan Kaoru menggeleng kepala bersamaan, jengkel.

"Ba-baik! Aku.. aku akan menyanyi sekarang..."

_**-Music On : HIKARI – Kirihara Akaya (Morikubo Shoutarou)-**_

**「**_**Mune ni haritsuita mama Kawaita yokubou**_

_**Netsu ni unasareru you na Tokai no Wave**_

_**Kaze wo ukete hashiru Akiramezu ni hashiru**_

_**Futo kao wo dasu HIKARI**_

_**Kono te de tsukamou to Oikaketa risoutachi**_

_**Yasashii furi shite Orera wo mayowaseru**_

_**Mirai ni yobare Toki wo hakobunara**_

_**Kotae wa kitto Kagayaiteru**_

_**Nakushita mono wo sagashite Kazoeru dake no mainichi**_

_**Koe wo hibikasete inoru 'Owari ja nai'**_**」**

_**-Music Off-**_

"*******Do-dou ssu ka?**" tanya Akaya sambil memasang wajah kikuk ke juri. Sontak, peserta audisi lain tertawa melihat tingkah si rambut wakame itu karena wajah bodoh yang ia pasang.

"********O-omaera wa damatete!**" bentak Akaya –kikuk nan tsundere- dengan _mic-_nyakarena malu ditertawakan oleh seluruh peserta. Peserta lain langsung diam, Sanada menggeram. Untuk pertama kalinya ada peserta yang berani membentak peserta lain di atas panggung.

"Kirihara-kun, tenang..." Shiraishi langsung naik ke atas panggung dan menenangkan Akaya. Akaya yang semula menutup matanya langsung membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Shiraishi. Shiraishi tersenyum dan membelai rambut Akaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya iri dengan penampilanmu, makanya mereka tertawa," ujar Shiraishi sambil terus tersenyum.

"A-ah.. Ma-maafkan aku, Ku-Kura-rin..." Akaya tersipu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Hening sejenak.

"Ehem!" deheman Sakaki membuat seluruh perhatian berpusat kepadanya. Shiraishi langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Akaya dan turun dari panggung.

"Baiklah. Secara keseluruhan, sih, bagus. Hanya saja, jangan ulangi perbuatanmu yang tadi," komen Sakaki yang lagi-lagi sambil menyeduh kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"_Lucky! I like it!_" seru Sengoku sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Kalau saja acara ini disiarkan di tv, pasti gadis-gadis yang menonton akan pingsan melihat kedipan maut Kiyo-tan.

"Hmph! Tarundoru!" ujar Sanada singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas. -_-"

"Ahn~ _ECSTASY_ ya waa~" seru Shiraishi sembari mengacungkan jempol kanannya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya ke wajahnya, seperti pose andalannya.

"_No comment. Afterall, it's okay! Congratulation, you're pass to next stage,_" kata Tezuka dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Akaya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Maklum, nilai bahasa Inggrisnya memang di bawah rata-rata.

"*********Wakannai, kedo arigato ssu!**" dengan wajah yang masih bingung, Akaya menuruni panggung dan menyalami para juri.

"Rambutmu begitu keren, Kirihara-kun," puji Shiraishi ketika ia dan Akaya bersalaman. Akaya cengo, baru kali ini ada yang memuji rambutnya. Langsung saja wajahnya memerah –lagi-.

"Ku-Kura-rin ada-ada saja. Semua orang menertawakan rambutku, kenapa Kura-rin malah bilang rambutku keren?" tanya Akaya yang lagi-lagi berbicara dengan tsuntsunnya. Entah kenapa author suka melihat yang seperti ini... #plak

"Selanjutnya!" suara Tezuka terdengar dari mikrofon, sontak menghentikan pembicaraan Akaya dan Kura-rin. Shiraishi langsung melepas tangannya dari tangan Akaya dan berkata tepat sebelum Akaya pergi.

"Nanti kau harus menunjukkan salon perawatan rambutmu itu padaku," ucap Shiraishi ketika Akaya menuju tempat duduknya. Namun Akaya tak sempat mendengarnya.

"Haah... Dia lolos juga. Malah dapat perhatian lebih dari Kura-rin," gumam Kaoru sambil menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui kalau Akaya juga lolos sama seperti dia.

"Kaoru! Hiyo!" panggil Akaya dari ujung deretan kursi mereka ketika ia melihat Kaoru yang sedang duduk dan Wakashi yang bersiap untuk ke atas panggung. Yang merasa terpanggil menoleh, melihat Akaya yang cengengesan sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Ganbare ssu, Hiyo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan sekarang tinggal sebelas peserta –plus Akira- yang belum diaudisi. Dan sampai saat ini, yang lulus audisi baru tiga belas orang. Para jurinya juga diganti menjadi Atobe Keigo, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuusuke, Marui Bunta, dan Oshitari Yuushi.

"Peserta selanjutnya~!" terdengar suara Eiji yang kekanakan, membuat suasana yang semula ribut menjadi tenang. Dan peserta yang terpanggil tersebut pun maju ke panggung.

"Topi cokelat itu... Dia yang menabrakku tadi!" tak ayal ketika Kaoru melihat lelaki yang menabraknya tadi, ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menunjuk orang itu. Choutarou mengangguk, Akaya acuh tak acuh, dan Wakashi hanya memperhatikan orang tersebut.

'Sepertinya, aku kenal gayanya...'

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" perintah Yuuyuu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku dari Osaka, namaku Zaizen Hikaru," ujar lelaki yang menabrak Kaoru tadi, sambil melepaskan topi cokelat rajutnya. Sontak saja, Kaoru, Wakashi, dan Akaya kaget.

"Di-dia..."

"Che!"

"Hi... Hi... HIKAARUU!" jerit Akaya kaget sambil berdiri ketika peserta bermata _emerald_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya di atas panggung. Hikaru terlonjak kaget, kemudian memandang ke arah bangku peserta sejenak. Hanya tersisa puluhan orang di sana, sehingga ia dapat melihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya. Namun, ia berusaha acuh tak acuh dan mulai bernyanyi...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**第「二」書が終わり****– ****Chapter II End – Bab II Selesai**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ending Music : Seifuku no Mannequin – Nogizaka46**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS:**

*******Moshiwake arimasen deshita, okaa-sama = **Maafkan atas kelancanganku, ibu

****Moou... Hanasee ssu yo! Ore mo oudishon shite ssu! = **Uhhh... Lepaskan aku! Aku juga mau ikut audisi!

*****Ha? Ano koe tte..! = **Hah? Suara itu kan..!

******Hontou ni, ano Bakaya! = **Bener-bener, deh, si Bakaya itu!

*******Do-dou ssu ka? = **Ba-bagaimana?

********O-omaera wa damatete! = **Ka-kalian semua, berhenti!

*********Wakannai, kedo arigato ssu! = **Aku tak mengerti, tapi terima kasih!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hallo, minna-san~ *tebar confetti*

Ada yang kangen saia? /plak/ Ok! Makasih kalo gak ada.. m(_._)m

Maaf atas keleletan saia dalam meng-update fic ini. Banyak halangan, banyak tugas. Kadang juga gak mood buat ngetik.. /plakplok

Langsung aja saia bales review yang kemaren~

**Piku-Piku LightHalzen : **Arigatou udah baca dan review XD *bows* Ini silakan dinikmati update-annya~

**Randomguest : **English? I'm so sorry. I was less experienced writing fanfic in English. Once again I apologize. Maybe next time I would try it? Then, thanks for RnR ^^

** : **Aneh kah perpaduan antar dua anime ini? Saia takutnya entar chara-chara Tenipuri jadi kegirly-an(?) gegara nyanyiin lagu-lagu AKB.. /eh/ Arigatou atas reviewnya.. Silakan dinikmati chap 2nya XD

**Authorjelek : **Arigatou udah RnR, Jelek-chan~ :* *lepeh Jelek* /plak/ Uahaha! Ayo kita membayangkan mereka nyanyi bareng kayak AKB! XD Btw, Jelek tau aja sih ya plot (?) character-nya? Dan, tolong jangan racuni saia sama pair yang aneh-aneh lagi.. lol yang itu saia asal tulis aja. Soalnya Shiraishi kan suka tebar-tebar ecstasy gitu.. Ini sudah update.. Silakan dinikmati~ *A*

Sekian untuk chapter ini. Untuk chapter depan mungkin update-nya makin lama karena mau fokus ke UN dulu. TwT

Honma ni arigatou untuk yang udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk mereview~ Saia pulang dulu~ Bye~~ XDDD /plak


End file.
